


Ceasefire

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [171]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: If you do this kind of things: hogwarts Au klaroline enemies to lovers.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [171]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Ceasefire

She tried to focus on her textbook; herbology wasn’t her strongest subject on a good day, and OWL prep was starting to give her hives whenever she thought about the exams. But, of _course_ , she wasn’t the only Slytherin stuck at Hogwarts over the break. While she knew it was a long shot to have the common room to herself, did she have to share it with him?

“I don’t know what to tell you, Caroline,” Klaus replied to her unasked question, clearly able to read the frustration on her face from where he sat on the opposite couch. “If we can’t quietly occupy the same room, then this is going to be a long two weeks.”

“There’s a whole castle,” she pointed out, glaring at the scratch of his pencil against the sketchbook he was drawing in. “Go to the library.”

He raised an eyebrow as he finally looked up at her. “You go.”

“I was here first!”

“You’re also the one complaining about me doing nothing.”

Sighing, she turned back to her book. It _was_ going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

It was a sore subject, not being able to go home for the holidays. Her mother was too busy with work, and her father refused to acknowledge his daughter was a witch. So, she stayed, intent on improving her already stellar marks and avoiding Klaus Mikaelson.

But she wasn’t one for tact, and she couldn’t help her curiosity. Over breakfast one morning, the question just blurted out of her. “Where are your siblings?” Usually, they ate together as a pack at least once a day during the normal year, despite their different houses and years. Yet, he was the only one in the Great Hall for the third day of break. 

Klaus’s jaw clenched. “My parents took them on holiday to Norway.”

“You didn’t want to go?”

Grimacing, he jumped up from the table and stormed off, leaving a startled Caroline behind. She wasn’t the only one sore at being alone, it seemed.

* * *

“I’m sorry,” she said, finding him sulking before the fire that night. She handed him a steaming mug of cocoa. “Peace offering.”

He stared up at her for an uncomfortable moment. “I didn’t poison it,” she snapped, only to wince at his plaintive expression. “I mean, I can,” she offered. “I know where Kat hides her firewhisky.”

Snorting, Klaus shook his head and accepted the mug. “This’ll do. Thanks.”

And they sat quietly, enjoying the warmth of the fire and their drinks. Maybe even enjoying having company, no matter who it happened to be.

* * *

Over time, they started talking to each other. Small stories, little truths sprinkled among barbs and banter. Nothing too deep, but they weren’t fighting, either.

Not much, anyway.

* * *

Chats beside the fire turned into a nightly habit, one that found them both being more honest than they’d ever thought they’d be with a bitter rival. Where Caroline had an absent father, Klaus’s was cruel. While Klaus appreciated his siblings, Caroline had no one to share the burden of family with. 

They could admit they were lonely, as long as they didn’t look at each other when they said so.

* * *

He dragged her around the castle to find new paintings, making up stories when the occupants weren’t there to tell their own. For hours, they laughed and joked with each other until all they could do was smile. When she kissed him, she didn’t know who was more surprised.

She only knew they were both still smiling as they held hands back to the dungeons.

* * *

Her friends didn’t believe it. His brothers just laughed at the very idea of it. Only thirteen-year-old Rebekah had the reaction they were expecting. “How the hell did this happen?!”


End file.
